


The Dark Side of Things

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, go away, its focused on the dark sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all started when my mom met my dad. And they fell in love, and they had us. Hi. We're the dark sides. And our life? Is pretty crazy.this fic is gonna be ruined when thomas puts a new video out and it introduces a new side
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Dark Side of Things

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:  
> crying, The Split(tm) remus (hes in the whole fic pls go if hes a trigger 4 you), neutral deceit, slight unsymp patton ig

“Morality! You might wanna- might wanna check this out, we’ve got a..uh, a situation.” Anxiety had called that day, a very worried Logic standing next to him. Thomas is 10, and things are starting to change with him.

Not, like,  _ puberty. _ That hasn’t started yet. Logic suspects they’ve got another five years on them before  _ that _ mess happens. But Thomas is starting to have a grasp on things, he’s starting to grow more independent. He’s starting to think for himself, he’s starting to make his own decisions - which means some things in him are going to change. 

Honestly, Logic should’ve suspected this. It was bound to happen eventually, to any one of them. It could’ve happened to Morality, or to Deceit. Both of them were good candidates. But Logic has to admit he wouldn’t have ever placed his bets on Creativity. 

Creativity always seemed to be the driving force with them. He was bold, and brave, and he was honest - in the most endearing way possible. He seemed to always steer Thomas in the right direction, alongside Morality, sometimes even taking more control that Morality would have. 

He is - he was - the biggest part of Thomas. He was the part that shone through, the part adults always commented on. “ _ That kid has an amazing imagination.” “Have you heard the stories he tells? He’s so descriptive, so clear.”  _

But today, something is changing. It happened quickly, really. A quick change, one that would be a distant memory years down the line. The kind of memory that everyone tells different.  _ It was in the morning, just after Thomas woke up.  _ Deceit would say. But Logic would disagree, he’d say,  _ It was in the late afternoon, after Thomas had finished watching that cartoon. _ But then Morality would step in, shaking his head.  _ It was at bedtime, right after Thomas had brushed his teeth.  _ The kind of memory that seemed so important, but it would seem so unnoticeable later. 

After the change, the  _ split _ Morality had called it, they realized things need to be more in order. That they couldn’t have anymore changes like this, that things needed to be in  _ place. _ And that day, Deceit realized that the way Thomas was developing, and the way his mind was developing, had no room for sides like himself. If he showed himself as cleary as he had grown used to, Thomas would grow up to despise him, to try and steer clear of his help. And it’d hurt Thomas, down the line. He’d try so hard to be pure and clean that he wouldn’t recognize the danger that Anxiety points out for him. That he wouldn’t recognize when to blur the truth. And, now, that he wouldn’t recognize when it was time to stop pretending everything was pretty and magic and fairytale-y. 

Morality pushed a crying Creativity in Deceit’s hands. He was short, stocky. Similar to Thomas’ build. It was fitting, in some way, that the slim, organized Deceit would be taking in this messy, young, small...version of the Creativity that he had grown so used to. 

The other Creativity is managing to hold himself together better. He’s sniffling, turning back and glancing at his other occasionally. While Deceit’s is wearing green and black, the other one is wearing red and white.  _ Ironic.  _ Deceit thinks.  _ Black and white, just like Morality wants it. _ He feels bad for that thought, though, as hiding themselves away was Deceit’s idea. He just wished Morality hadn’t been so eager to set the idea in place. 

Anxiety hasn’t said much. He doesn’t, normally. Creativity was too strong. There was no room for fear, and anyway, how would fear ever help Thomas?

Deceit grabs his Creativity’s shoulder, guiding him away from the other three. He expects Anxiety to follow them, back to the subconscious. The place they’ll stay, so that Thomas will know they’re there, in the back of his mind. He won’t pay any attention to them, though, and they’ll be able to quietly help, to quietly steer him from danger, to quietly tell him when to blur the lines of truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments,, they are my soul,


End file.
